Nachthimmel
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Eine Nacht durch Staubfingers Augen. Wehmut und Sehnsucht inmitten von Feuerfunken und Nachtwind. Flammenzunge und Sternenzelt, Tinte und ein gemeinsamer Horizont.


**Nachthimmel**

Disclaimer: Tintenherz gehört Cornelia Funke. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, noch fordere ich Eigentums- und/oder Besitzrechte an der Geschichte selbst oder an den Charakteren.

* * *

Staubfinger saß in einem dunklen Wald in der Abendämmerung. Die letzten blassen Strahlen der Sonne zauberten einen kleinen goldenen Saum auf die Blätter und die Baumstämme. Die Bäume waren groß; sie wuchsen weit in den Himmel hinauf. Von einem fahlen Blau war der Himmel über Gold, Rosa und Blutrot schließlich zu einem dunklen Violett geworden, wobei am Horizont noch ein Streifen Rot hervorlugte. 

Staubfinger seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine alte Eiche. Dieser Baum war alt, spürte er. Fast eintausend Jahre lang wurzelte er hier schon, vom Samen, bis zum Schößling und nun zu einem majestätischen Baumkönig mit breiter Blätterkrone. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wäre die Rinde mehr, als wäre da ein Gesicht. Zwei dunkle Augen im Holz, aber... Staubfinger kniff die Augen zusammen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war es nur ein Baum. Ein ganz normaler Baum.

Verdammt sei dieses Heimweh! Es riß ihn von innen entzwei. Er ließ sich zu Boden sinken, nahm seinen Rucksack ab und befreite Gwinn. Der gehörnte Marder schnupperte kurz in der Luft und verschwand raschelnd im Dickicht, vermutlich um zu Jagen. Einen Moment lang sah Staubfinger ihm nach, dann wandte er den Blick gen Himmel.

Das Violett wurde tiefblau; schon meinte er das entrückte Glitzern der Sterne zu sehen. Er mochte die Nacht lieber als den Tag. Lieber als den Tag, der ihm in all seiner Grausamkeit in scharfgestochenen, grellen Farben diese neue Welt vor die Füße spie, schlimmer als all die Alpträume. Am Tage fühlte er die Kälte noch deutlicher; das Sonnenlicht wärmte ihn nicht mehr so wie einst. Wie früher, als er...

Kalt und grausam war diese Welt, voller Monstrositäten aus Glas und Metall. Voller toter Dinge, stinkenden Maschinen, die die Natur zermalmten, die Erde unter sich mit grauem Stein erstickten und die Bäume fällten. Ihm wurde schon bei dem Gedanken daran schlecht.

Es war einfacher in der Nacht zu leben. Die Nacht macht alle Katzen grau, heißt es. Nachts erschien es ihm nicht ganz so schlimm. Die Nacht zeichnete diese Welt weicher, raubte sie ihrer scharfen Härte.

Nachts waren weniger Menschen auf den Straßen, es gab weniger Lärm. Nahezu eine friedvolle Stille in der Nacht. Aber am meisten beruhigte ihn der Himmel. Die Sterne wirkten mehr entfernt als in seiner Heimat, aber es waren diesselben. Und der Mond, er wahr immer noch diesselbe Scheibe aus hellem Silberglanz am Sternenzelt. Egal, wieviele Welten es wohl geben mochte, sie alle hatten denselben Himmel, diesselben Sterne und den Mond. Ein gemeinsamer Himmel, ein weiter Horizont für alle...

Wer weiß, was diese Welt wirklich ist? Wenn ich wirklich nur eine Figur aus einem Buch bin...was ist dann mit all denen Büchern, die es in meiner Welt gab? Sind sie eben so real wie ich? Und was ist mit Zauberzunge selbst? Woher weiß er, dass er nicht selbst nur eine Figur aus einem Buch ist? Und der Autor dieses Buches ist vielleicht auch nur wiederum eine Figur aus einem Buch eines Autors...

Bitter lächelnd schüttelte Staubfinger leicht den Kopf. In seiner Nähe rief eine Eule. "Schuhuu" klang es. Ein flaumiges Flappen war zu hören, ganz sacht. Langsam schloss Staubfinger die Augen. Nicht weit von ihm plätscherte ein kleiner Fluss, der Wind ging raschelnd durch die Baumwipfel und hinter ihm huschte ein kleines Tierchen über den Waldboden.

Ganz tief atmete Staubfinger ein. Es roch nicht so sehr nach der falschen Welt, fast konnte er sich vorstellen zu Hause zu sein. Mit den Fingern strich er durch das Moos am Boden. Es fühlte sich immer noch fremd an. Wie sehr er die Elfen und Feen doch vermisste...

Er richtete sich auf um Feuer zu machen. Bald prasselte ein kleines Feuer im Wald, dessen Schein allerdings nicht so weit reichte um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Das dürre Holz knackte im Feuer, wie ein Nebelfetzen kräuselte sich der Rauch und stieg gen Himmel. Kleine, helle Sternenfunken erhoben sich in den düsteren Nachthimmel, strebten der Nacht selbst entgegen. Die Flammen loderten, leckten am Holz und tanzten einen betörenden Tanz. Staubfinger sah gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Das Feuer hier war anders, aggressiver; wie ein Tier in Gefangenschaft, das man in einen zu engen Käfig gesperrt hatte. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde es entfleuchen und alles in seiner Bahn in Asche verwandeln. Aber er würde aufpassen. Zuhause war das Feuer ein verspieltes Tierchen, das ihm niemals absichtlich schaden würde. Oder auch wie ein stolzer löwe, majestätsich und mächtig, ehrerbietend mit einer lebenden Mähne aus Gold und Tatzen aus Glut.Alles, nur nie so grausam und schneidend wie dieses Feuer. Das Feuer floss durch seine Adern wie Blut, floss durch sein Herz hindurch. Sie waren miteinander verbunden in ewigen Banden aus Purpurflammen und Scharlachglanz. Aus Goldfunken und Nebelrauch.

Staubfinger zog den Mantel aus; er wollte nichts zwischen sich und dem Feuer haben. Er streckte die Hand aus. Zuerst, aus lauter Gewohneheit in einer auffordernden Geste, dann kam schmerzlich die Erinnerung zurück und er zögerte. Ganz sacht ließ er die Flammen über seine Haut streichen. Es war warm, so warm. Er hob die Hand zu seinem Gesicht und fühlte die flüchtige Wärme. Dabei strich er über seine Narben. Vermaledeiter Basta! Unbewusst rückte er näher zum Feuer hin. Verfluchter Capricorn!

Ver... nein, er konnte Zauberzunge nicht hassen. Er hatte es versucht, und wie! Mit allen Mitteln hatte er versucht, seinen Schmerz, die Trauer umzuwandeln, in Hass auf dem, der ihm das angetan hatte. Doch er konnte es nicht. Zauberzunge und seine erzählenden Augen, sein offenes Gesicht. In dieser Nacht hatte er in dessen Augen nur Trauer und Verlust gelesen. Staubfinger hatte Zauberzunge angefleht ihn wieder zurückzubringen, doch dieser hatte erwidert, das liege außerhalb seiner Macht, er könnte das nicht. Ein Teil von Staubfinger hatte geschrien und getobt, wieso er es nicht könne, er habe es doch schon einmal geschafft. In Zauberzunges Augen war Schuld. Er war unschuldig schuldig geworden. Natürlich hatte er es nicht gewollte, aber Staubfinger war nun einmal hier gestrandet.Gefangen in dieser Welt, die nicht seine eigene war, und niemals sein würde.

Bald darauf war Staubfinger geflohen, weg von Zauberzunge. Weit weg von dem Haus mit den vielen Büchern, von der Tinte, von Zauberzunge, dessen Trauer nur noch erdrückender wurde, wenn er Staubfinger erblickte.

Wie sehr wünschte sich Staubfinger, dies sei nur ein Traum, herbeigerufen von einem neckischem Kobold, einer frechen Fee, seinetwegen auch von einem bösen Zauberer, wenn er doch endlich nur erwachen könnte. Wenn alles unwahr wäre, nichts von all dem echt...

In seiner Welt hatte es Monster gegeben, furchtbare Trolle, menschenfressende Riesen, teuflische Hexen, aber jetzt hätte er seinen rechten Arm dafür gegeben, die grauenvollste Bestie aus seiner Welt zu treffen. Tausendmal lieber als diese Monstrositäten aus Metall, Ungestalten aus Glas und Bestien aus Stein und mehr. Ihr Kreischen, Fauchen, Brüllen und Zischeln jagte ihm Angst ein.

Er war für diese Welt nicht geschaffen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er so nahe beim Feuer saß, dass es ihn fast verbrannte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, im Flammenmeer zu zergehen, zu glimmender Asche zu werden oder zu einer Flamme oder einem Funken bloss, der sich im Wind verlor. Alles besser als das hier.

Gwinn war zurück gekommen von seiner Jagd. Er hatte sich neben Staubfinger zusammengerollt und schlief. Staubfinger stierte in die Flammen. Eine Träne stahl sich ihm über die Wange und lief an einer Narbe hinab. Es sollte nicht so direkt in die Flammen blicken. Die Flammen...

Pechschwarz war der Himmel nun, tintenschwarz. Staubfinger schloss die Augen wieder. Inmitten der Geräusche des Waldes, so nahe beim Feuer, diese himmlische Ruhe unter dem silbrigen Mondenschein...fast meinte er, er könnte eine Elfe spüren.

* * *

Autor: Ich habe Mitleid für den armen Staubfinger; es macht mich traurig ihn so leiden zu sehen. Obwohl ich ihm nur das Beste wünsche, fürchte ich, dass seine Zukunft nur noch mehr Leid in sich trägt. Tintenblut entzieht sich momentan noch meiner Kenntnis, aber ich glaube an kein gutes Ende fü Staubfinger. 


End file.
